


Because Of You

by liebling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Beta Mycroft, Fluff, M/M, No sex until John is eighteen, Older Sherlock, Omega John, Possessive Sherlock, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/pseuds/liebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John looked at him closely; trying to see what the man looked like up close. But all he could see was a lean body and wild curly hair.<br/>Suddenly, the man turned his head towards them and John saw that he had vivid grey eyes.<br/>As if in slow motion he saw Holmes sniff the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; after breathing out slowly, he opened his eyes.<br/>The eyes that John had just seen as a stormy grey, were almost completely black; only a sliver of grey circling his widened pupils.<br/>He was on them with such speed that the boys never saw it coming."</p><p>John Watson is like any normal omega at the age of fifteen. When his family moves to London he has to start at a new school. Soon John's worry that he won't like it there or that he won't find any friends seems trivial. </p><p>Because he is imprinted on by Professor Holmes.</p><p>John does not love the man. Right now he doesn't even like him. But can two people who were made for each other and brought together only because of instinct fall in love?</p><p> </p><p>Formerly named “If I know what love is, it is because of you.”  </p><p>The tags say that this is an underage fic but there will be no sex till John is eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made readable by the lovely sassybleu, she listens to me complain about things at 4 am, watches videos in a language she doesn't even speak and makes me go to college.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a kink meme prompt from the x men fandom(I like pretty British men) and it had this fic that I absolutely adored. But alas it was abandoned. So I wrote this to fill up the blanks that story left in my brain.
> 
> Title taken from a quote by Hermann Hesse.

John Watson was a certified idiot. No doubt about it. How could there be? He was offered help, and help happened to be something that he badly needed right now. But did he take it? No… He refused it in a fit of pride and ego that comes from being a fifteen year old boy, and now he was spectacularly lost. Chemistry started in five minutes, and he was rushing to be on time or else he’d be late his first day at a new school. His class was room number 105, in the east wing. He could see a lot of classrooms, but unfortunately none appeared to be his. Looking around once more, he saw room 100, and began walking in that direction in case his class was around the corner. He knew he should ask someone but he didn’t want to advertise he was new; he’d been bullied enough for it before and didn’t want any more attention than necessary. He wanted to stay out of the principal’s office as much as possible.

That was the reason he supported his dad’s move to London. When Jacob Watson was offered a job at St. Bart’s hospital, he encouraged his dad without any hesitation, happy at the thought of being able to move away from his school; to somewhere new in London. That’s not the only reason he’d been excited; London had tall buildings and a fast paced life-style that was a dream come true for him. When they’d finally moved, he decided that London was where he wanted to be; it just felt _right_.

His sister on the other hand was different story altogether. To say that Harry was reluctant to move to London would be an understatement. She would have been alright leaving her friends, her school, and even her house; but she was not ready to leave her omega, Clara, alone. Harry had begged and cried and promised all sorts of unrealistic expectations, but their dad was adamant about the move. Harry even asked if she could bond with Clara, and bring the omega with her, but Clara refused and said that she was happy in their old town. She tried to convince Harry that they’d be fine, they were going to college together anyway, and that it was only a year before they were together for the rest of their lives, but Harry was still upset. She was inconsolable for a week and only came out of her room after their parents promised to take her to meet Clara every week.

John usually hated Harry’s dramatics, but this time he was firmly on her side. Their parents were betas and so they couldn’t fully understand why Harry was acting the way she was. John still couldn’t understand fully because he hadn’t imprinted yet, but Harry had told him what it was like. She’d said that once she had seen Clara, she couldn’t see the point of living without her. That if she was not there with her, then her mind spun crazily with worried thoughts. And even though he couldn’t quite understand the depth yet, he believed her, because hell, he’d seen her go crazy over it.

Harry was one of those rare alphas who found their omega before the age of twenty. Harry and Clara met when they started secondary school. At first, Clara had been apprehensive when Harry first declared that she was her alpha, but she came around after Harry saved her from a guy who had less than good intentions.

The move had happened to Harry’s anger, and John’s delight; and both of the Watson children had been enrolled in a private school.  And that is how John got lost.

Running around the corner, he finally saw his class and went inside, just in time. The bell rang and he quickly took a seat to a slightly pudgy alpha boy. He took out his chemistry book. Even with all the changes, some things never would, and to his dismay, he had to study chemistry here too. He sighed as he prepared for a confusing hour. No matter how much he tried, John could never really understand chemistry.

At least the teacher, Mr. Smith, was good, but that was to be expected. His new school was one of the best integrated schools in the country. His mother was wary putting her omega son into a school with alphas, but John and his father had managed to convince her to let him enrol here.

Sometime later, the class ended. As John started gathering his things, the boy next to him tapped him on his arms.

‘You’re new aren’t you? I’m Mike. I can show you around if you want. ’ the boy spoke so quickly that John had to take a second to figure out that he had been asked a question.

‘Uh yeah, I’m new. Thanks, I’d appreciate you showing me around a bit, yeah. I’m John. ’ So much for not advertising that he was new.

‘Great! You’ll really like this school.’ Mike smiled as he started to move towards the door.

It turned out that they both had French next period, so John walked the entire way to class telling Stamford about the reason he ended up moving to London.

John was happy that he had found a friend, and Stamford really seemed like a great guy; in the way that alphas rarely were.

The rest of the classes before lunch flew by, and he was lucky enough that most of them were shared by Stamford too. He’d been happy to find out that they both were interested in becoming doctors, and as a result they’d both taken the subjects best suited for it.

Lunch was fun too, especially when he found out that Stamford and his friends played for the rugby team. What was even better is that it’s a rugby team that actually allowed omegas to play. Not in the we-need-an-omega-to-look-like-we-are-tolerant kind of way, but the omegas-are-people-too-and-should-be-allowed-to-play-if-they-want kind of way. After talking about it for a while,At his old school John had been the token omega member for the team.

As soon as the boys, George, Phillip, and Callum finished eating, they started discussing the teams they liked and what positions they all played. Between the four of them, they were able to convince John to try out for the team next month.

Happy that he had made friends and was settling in nicely, John and Stamford threw away the trash from their lunch, and began to move down the hall to their next class.

They were walking down a corridor still chatting about rugby when a John saw a man leaving a classroom up ahead. He was navigating around students while completely engrossed with texting on his mobile.

Stamford looked at his companion and saw where his attention was.

‘That’s Professor Holmes, he teaches upper sixth chemistry. Total bastard. Everyone hates him, luck enough that he hates everyone as well.’

John made a questioning noise. The hallways were almost empty now.

‘He makes people cry. If you make him mad, he’ll look at you once, and then announce your deepest darkest secrets to everyone. Kicker is that nobody knows what will anger him. If you’re late, even once. Or if you ask a question he thinks is stupid. You know how professors generally go easy on omegas, right? He’s a cunt to them too. He truly hates everyone. It’s no wonder he doesn’t have an omega.’

By the time Stamford finished, the professor was almost next to them.

John looked at him closely; trying to see what the man looked like up close. But all he could see was a lean body and wild curly hair.

Suddenly, the man turned his head towards them and John saw that he had vivid grey eyes.

As if in slow motion he saw Holmes sniff the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; after breathing out slowly, he opened his eyes.

The eyes that John had just seen as a stormy grey, were almost completely black; only a sliver of grey circling his widened pupils.

He was on them with such speed that the boys never saw it coming.

John felt strong arms wrap around him. His face was pressed against a muscular chest, and he could feel the alpha growling loudly. It reverberated through John’s tiny frame, scaring him more than the tight arms holding him in place.

He head Mike mutter a curse. Thank god he was there.

He tried to move, to get away from the strange alpha holding him but the growling increased, this time right next to his ear as though admonishing him for moving.

Then he realised that’s exactly what it was.

Still in shock, he stopped moving and went limp in the alphas arms.

The alpha stopped growling abruptly and then John felt him press his face to John hair and sigh happily.

Understanding dawning on him, he felt the alpha sniff his hair and purr happily. Nosing around his hair the alpha reached his neck and started scenting him on his glands, purring all the while.

The alpha was behaving like someone who had found his omega and had imprinted on them.

No.No.No. That could not be true. He was too young to be imprinted on. And he was certainly too young for this particular alpha. He felt sick. This could not be his life. He was dreaming. Only a very small percentage of the entire alpha/omega population found their mates before the age of 20. He could not be one of them.

He had to leave; he couldn’t stay here with this alpha. He couldn’t. He just wanted to go home and pretend that this never happened.

Breathing heavily and squirming in his captor’s arms, he tried to extricate himself, only for the arms to tighten and the alpha to whine something that sounded a lot like ‘no’.

‘Professor Holmes, what are you doing? Can you please let John go?’ He sounded unsure as to if he should interfere in what was obviously an imprinting.

Instead of letting John go, he started growling, taking the young alpha’s words as a challenge.

Clearly they needed help.

‘Get someone, Mike. Please.’ John begged desperately.

 He heard footsteps running away.

The alpha had started growling at this exchange. He picked John up in his arms and started moving towards an unoccupied room.

 With strength born of panic, John started to push himself away from the alpha in earnest.

‘Please let me go please. I’m fifteen; I can’t be your omega. Please let me go. This is a mistake. I’m too young for you; please Professor Holmes!’ John cried out.

At the sound of his name he roused from his state and looked at John. His face was a mixture of wonder, contentment and concern over his omega’s distress as he put down John and smoothed out his hair.

‘Hello John. I’m Sherlock Holmes. It would appear that I’m your alpha. You needn’t worry; I will take care of you.’

Before John could say that he didn’t need to be taken care of, that he just wanted to get away from the alpha, Mike returned with Principal Ellis.

‘Unhand that boy Professor, he is a student.’ He turned around to face the beta woman, hiding John behind him.

‘John is my omega.’ He replied angrily.

‘That might be true but we have rules to follow. Let us go to my office and call Mr. Watson’s parents. We will discuss this in a civilised manner.’

With that she walked around Holmes, ignoring his growling, and took John’s hands led him away.

‘Mr. Stamford you’d better get to class. I’ll send a note to your teacher about why you are late.’ She called out in a last minute thought.

 

OoOoO

 

He was dreaming. John was sure of it. This was a dream and any minute he would wake up and be home in bed.

Because he couldn’t possibly be the omega to a twenty five year old man. He was fifteen for god’s sake, he’d never even been on a date before. Or had his first kiss. And now he was a claimed omega.

Principal Ellis called his father and that was when John’s discomfort skyrocketed. He didn’t want to discuss all this in front of his father. It was weird enough as it is already.

The principal had asked Professor Holmes to wait outside till Mr. Watson came. Which was a relief to John who was weirded out by his constant staring.

‘Sit down, John.’ She said kindly; pity and understanding clear in her voice.

‘I know that right now there is a lot to take in,’ she began. ‘But it will be okay.’

‘How will it be okay?’ John said, aware that he was whining, but way past caring at this point. ‘I have an alpha now and my life is over. I’ll have to leave school and he won’t let me go to college. And he’ll mate me and won’t let me have any friends and he’ll expect me to cook and have babies and be a housemate. And he is so much older than me.’ By the end of his rant John wanted to cry, cry for the life he thought he was going to lose.

‘John, you must understand that it is a myth that omegas have to follow every wish and command of their alphas. I will explain all of your options to you and then you may make your decisions based on that.’

‘First of all, he has no right over you; and if he did it certainly would not be right now. You are fifteen, and therefore, a minor. Your parents are your legal guardians and Professor Holmes can’t stop you from studying; he can't even court you right now.’

She smiled a little as he stared; hoping that everything she was saying was true.

‘Secondly, as you are so much younger than Professor Holmes, he will only be allowed to interact with you in the presence of a chaperone.’

‘A chaperone?’ John questioned.

‘A chaperone in the case of mating is someone who looks after an underage omega when their alpha is an adult. The age of consent in this country is sixteen, and since you are not of age, Professor Holmes is limited to meeting you only when a chaperone is available to look in on your visits. If, for some reason, he tries to make contact with you outside of these visits, whether you are alone or not; or if he tries at all to court or mate you while you are underage, there is the chance he could be sent to prison.’

‘But, when you become of age, the rules change. At 16, if you so choose, you are permitted to have intimate relations which Professor Holmes, without a chaperone present.’

John blushed scarlet at the subtle wording Principal Ellis used. She cleared her throat self-consciously, more for the sake of his comfort than hers.

‘However, if you choose to engage in a relationship with Professor Holmes when you reach the age of consent, he would be required to leave his job.’

When John looked at her questioningly, she clarified.

‘Professor Holmes is in a position of trust, meaning he is forbidden from having personal relationships with students. In order to court you, he would have to resign, or be released from his contract as a teacher at our school. You are aware of the procedures of courting behaviour, aren’t you?’

John knew them well enough; he had seen it on TV, and had been told about it quite extensively in health class. When an alpha found their omega, he or she would begin the ritual to claim their omega before mating; a process that was old as time. It started with the alpha scenting the omega to proclaim to all that the omega was claimed. Then it moved on to gift giving to prove to the omega that the alpha could provide for his mate. Then the last step of this process was the bonding.

‘Things change again as you reach the age of adulthood at 18. This is the age when he gains right over you. As a minor, you can refuse contact with your alpha, but when you reach adulthood, he has the complete right to court you.’

‘And I am sorry to have to say this to you John, but while you may hate it now, it is very difficult to ignore the attentions of your true alpha. Especially an alpha that has been denied his omega for three, long, years. Nothing will stop him until you are completely his. He won't hurt you but he will be possessive of you. Overly so’ Ellis finished grimly.

Great, so he had the choice between a crazy alpha now or an even crazier alpha in three years. And he knew Ellis was right too. He won’t be able to resist the charms of his true alpha. He had seen it happen with Harry and Clara. Nobody can resist someone who was made just for them. And that was what worried John; that he would happily sacrifice his dreams at the whims of his alpha. That when it came down to it, it wouldn’t even matter to him anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted when the principal’s elderly assistant poked her head and announced that Mr. Watson was here.

John breathed a sigh of relief; his father would fix everything.

Mr. Watson entered the room and Mr. Holmes followed behind, eyes never leaving John.

‘Don’t worry son,’ John father assured him. ‘We’ll get through this.’

 ‘So this is your alpha.’ Mr. Watson said in a chilly voice as he looked at Professor Holmes.He was sizing up his son’s alpha, no doubt thinking of ways to keep him away from John.

‘Ahem, yes, Mr. Watson, this is Professor Sherlock Holmes, he teaches chemistry here at our school.’ Ellis said when the professor was silent, still staring at John.

‘I don’t want him near my son’ Mr. Watson said after he had finished sizing up the alpha. Turning to Principal Ellis, he spoke calmly, ‘he is too old.’

‘I’m his alpha and I have right over him.’ Holmes said in a quiet voice. He was staring at John’s father with silent rage in his eyes.

John knew the reason. An alpha was at his most dangerous when their mate or their bond was threatened.

 ‘Professor, at the time, you do not hold any rights over John as he is still a minor.’ Ellis said clearly picking the Watson’s side.

‘Then what am I supposed to do? I can’t leave him. I won’t.’ He said, sounding angry.

‘The law is clear on this Professor. You are an adult, and John is underage; you cannot court him. Currently you can’t even be alone with him. All meetings until he is of age require a chaperone. And if he still requests a chaperone before he is an adult then the supervision will remain until he reaches eighteen. The age of consent in England is sixteen; and in order for you to be able to court him after that, you will have to leave this job. Professor, you know this.’

‘I don’t care about my job. I’d quit tomorrow if he asked me to. I’d do anything for him to be mine.’ He said with such love in his voice that John felt sick.

He whimpered, dangerously close to tears. His life was over. Actually he had never really lived it. He had never had any fun and now he was saddled with an alpha.

Both men started to move towards him. But his father got to John first. He looked angrily towards the alpha said coldly, ‘Stay away from my son.’

John just curled into his father, wanting to be comforted. If Harry was here she would have teased him for it, but at the moment he decided his pride could be hurt later.

Sherlock looked concerned at John’s crying; his alpha senses screaming at him to comfort his omega.

‘Professor Holmes.’ Ellis began again ‘I must ask that you please don’t make this more difficult for John that it already is. He is a fifteen year old boy who has just discovered his alpha is eleven years older than him. You need to do what’s best for John.’

At least now John knew their age difference. He had to speak now. He had to tell them what he wanted.

Removing himself from his father’s arms he made his demands clear.

‘I don’t want to be courted, and I certainly don’t want to be mated. I don’t want an alpha right now. I just want to keep being a kid.’

Ellis looked over at a devastated looking Holmes and John felt pity for him. He had not asked for it either and he knew that whatever he was doing now was due to instincts.

‘It seems that his choices are clear, Professor. I’m afraid you will have to stay out of contact with Mr. Watson unless otherwise informed.’ Ellis said, looking at the man with clear pity in her eyes.

‘Maybe I can be of assistance in sorting this matter out.’ Everybody turned towards the voice to see a man in a three piece suit carrying a brolly, standing against the door frame.

‘Hello, Mr. Watson. I am Mycroft Holmes; Sherlock’s elder brother.’

‘What are you doing here?’ Sherlock asked in a defeated voice.

‘I am here, Sherly, to help you clean up your mess. You never did do things the easy way, did you?’ smiling indulgently at his brother, he turned to address John.

‘I know, John, that it is difficult for you to understand, but I would like you to consider meeting my brother a few times. Always with a chaperone present, of course. I think it would be best that you get to know each other before you refuse to meet him for so many years.’

‘I’m sure you’re all aware of the things alphas do when they are refused contact with their omegas. They become obsessed, crazy even. Meetings with your alpha could prevent the inevitable stalking he is bound to do if he is denied at least visitations with you.’

‘Imagine if he is separated from his omega for years. He will undoubtedly go mad. You wouldn’t want that, would you? I’m sure you know how hard it would be on both of your healths.’

‘Even so, it is better for you to at least meet him than it is to deny yourselves something that is absolutely necessary now. Wouldn’t you agree?’

John thought about being stalked and constantly being watched, and he shuddered when he realized that the man was right. Damn him.

‘Okay. Okay, I will meet with him, but Professor Holmes is not allowed to touch me or to court me.’

At that, Sherlock’s entire body sagged in relief.

What had John gotten himself into?

‘A wise decision, John.’ The man smiled at him, though how he managed to look so smug and triumphant with just a smile was beyond John.

‘Excellent. Then I would like to introduce you to your chaperone. She may look old, but she is more than enough to keep my dear brother in line.’ A beta woman with short hair and purple clothes walked in.

‘Mr. Watson, John, this is Mrs. Hudson.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New rules for new situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long but my classes take up so much of my time and energy.  
> Beta-ed by the lovely sassybleu. She is the reason I am able to finish my work at all.

Everyone in the room stared at the little, old woman. Mrs. Hudson; she looked more like a grandmother, not at all like someone who protected omegas from alphas, essentially a bodyguard.

John’s heart sank. When he had heard about chaperones, he had assumed that someone big and strong would protect him. Not someone who looked like she could be blown away by a strong gust of wind. He’d expected someone who could hurl an alpha away at the flick of a wrist; someone he could feel safe with.

 Mrs. Hudson looked like a growl from the alpha would scare her.

‘Her?’ His father questioned, turning to look at Mrs. Hudson.

‘Yes, me. Is there a problem, Mr. Watson?’

His father took a deep breath and started to speak in the politest tone he could manage.

‘Personally, no, I don’t have a problem with you. Look, Mrs. Hudson, you seem really sweet and like a nice woman, but this is my son we are talking about. I’m not about to leave him alone with a strange alpha and an old woman.’

From the corner, a voice sulked loudly, ‘Mr. Watson, I am no stranger. I am his alpha, and he doesn’t need protection from me. I’d never _ever_ hurt him.’

John hoped that professor Sherlock wasn’t someone who sulked a lot.

Everyone turned back to Mrs. Hudson and his father, who was obviously struggling to say his mind without seeming at least too insulting to the old woman.

‘How can I be sure that you are capable of taking care of him? I’ve never met you before, I’ve never heard of this chaperone business, and suddenly I’m supposed to be okay with leaving you and an alpha alone with my son? An alpha who was almost able to drag John away before someone could get help? I’m sorry but if you think I’m just going to roll over then you must be crazy.’ His father was still being polite, but it wasn’t hard with the woman’s docile way about her.

Professor Holmes whined at his father’s words and John was becoming more and more sure by the moment that he was now stuck with a giant baby.

‘I understand Mr. Watson, believe me I do, it’s difficult to leave one’s children with strangers. Especially if there’s danger involved, but I want you to trust me. I will do whatever it takes to take care of John, and protect him. I’ve been doing this for a long time, and I’ve never had any incidents to date. Chaperones are trained vigorously before even being tested for the job. We’re taught all about alpha behaviour, and how to manipulate it.’ She finished with a smirk and a glance at Sherlock.

‘And what about your age? I mean no offence, but alphas are big and strong; and damn near unstoppable when they’re feral. What if John goes in heat, and you can’t stop him from mauling my son. What then?’ his dad looked pained at the idea, and haunted as only a doctor who has once witnessed these things can be.

Professor Holmes let out an exasperated noise at the thought, but was able to keep himself from blurting out the thought of hurting John hurt him.

John shuddered; he didn’t want his heats to be a topic of discussion between his father, ‘his alpha’, his alpha’s brother, his school principal, and a sixty year old woman.

‘Mr. Watson, I won’t lie. My age can be an issue, and you’re right, alphas are big and strong, but I have my ways. All it will take is familial support. I can assure you that John will not be mauled, and he won’t be hurt.’

She was still smiling; a little smugly this time, and suddenly John realized why. She was parroting his father’s words back at him, and adding reassurances. She was fooling his father into thinking that she’d addressed his concerns, when she was really doing nothing.

And suddenly Professor Holmes, who was still staring at him (didn’t his eyes hurt?), gave him a big smile and a wink as though he had figured out a big secret.

Looking proud, he nodded at him and then quickly ducked his head and straightened his expressions when Principal Ellis turned to look at him.

What was that about? Will John now have to live with this sort of odd behaviour?

‘How do I know that you’re not working for this man? That you aren’t planning to forcefully bond him to my son the first chance you get?’ It was obvious his father was imagining just about every worst case scenario he could.

‘Really, Mr. Watson, we are not monsters. We wish as much as you do that John was older, or Sherlock younger, but that doesn’t mean we want to force him into things he’s not comfortable with.’ Mr. Holmes looked really affronted at the idea that he would force his brother’s omega into anything.

‘You have to understand Mr. Holmes, I can’t be sure. I have to think of what’s best for my son.’

‘Mr. Watson, I can assure you, we understand. I can provide documentation of my employment in the government if you wish; to prove that I do not, in fact, work for Professor Holmes. They are ready for you at a moment’s notice.’

Professor Holmes gave a snort at the speech, and John became convinced that the man was crazy.

Principal Ellis spoke up, sounding exasperated.

‘Mr. Watson, you can look for, and find a hundred reasons to not hire Mrs. Hudson, and in doing so, you can keep your son away from Sherlock. But John is going to bond with the man someday, don’t you think it is better if they get to know each other before that—in a safe environment? Why don’t you meet with them, and compromise on some guidelines. This is the one situation where you have to give. Professor Holmes has done nothing wrong, and it’s unfair for you to punish him for instincts that are beyond his control.’

‘Guidelines sound like a good idea.’ His father said slowly, but John could tell that he was still reluctant. The man would never change. He was still the same overprotective father that he was ten years ago. It wasn’t ok at five and wasn’t ok at fifteen. Only in this case, it was.

‘Wonderful! We should meet and set the guidelines that are to be followed, as soon as possible.’ Professor Holmes said cheerfully in his deep, baritone voice.

‘I was thinking my house would be a good venue, brother dear. It’s private. Mrs. Hudson is able to be there on short notice as well.’ Mr. Holmes said, looking at his wooden umbrella handle. Did the man sleep with it?

‘Fine. But please don’t take my acceptance of the meeting as my acceptance of your brother or this situation. If you’ll give me the address then I’ll be taking my son home. Today’s been quite an ordeal for him.’

His father didn’t have to say that to them. Now Professor Holmes would think he was weak. Great.

‘Here is my card, it has all the details.’ The umbrella-loving-man took out a card from a case and handed it to his father.

Taking the card, he left the Principal’s office, John trailing behind.

 

OoOoO

 

John was looking out the window while he sat in the cab on his way home. He was thinking about how wrong his first day had turned out. London was supposed to be a new, great start, and now this.

He was worried. The fact that Professor Holmes was eleven years older didn’t faze him. He just as easily could have been a classmate and John would still have this feeling of impending doom.

He knew why.

He didn’t want an alpha now. He didn’t want someone who thought less of him for being an omega. He didn’t want to sit at home and breed children, and cook, and be nothing more than housemate.

He wanted to study medicine and become a doctor.

His thoughts were interrupted when the cab reached their still-new house. He quickly got out and waited for his father to pay the cab driver. While waiting, he realised that he would have to tell his mother and sister. He realised that that was what probably scared him the most at the moment.

‘Don’t worry. We’ll support you no matter what. Even Harry.’

He looked at his father and his reassuring smile, but felt conflicted when it tried to bring out optimistic feelings he was quite sure he didn’t want yet.

‘Let’s do this.’ He said resignedly.

 

OoOoO

 

‘He what?’ Harry’s exclaimed loudly.

‘What does he look like? Is he fit? How old is he? Tell me everything.’ John wasn’t surprised by Harry’s rapid fire questions. The gravity of any situation always hit her pretty late, if ever.

‘Oh my poor Johnny! Jacob do something! What if this alpha takes him away and breeds him nonstop? We can’t let them take our son from us.’ His mother sobbed.

John winced, but he’d been expecting his mother’s reaction too. It was often that hysterics came first, followed by loud, impossible demands.

‘Can’t we move away? That way the alpha won’t get him. We have to do something.’  She hugged John tightly.

‘We have a meeting with them tonight.’ His father said carefully.

‘Meeting?’ His mother questioned. John braced himself for the news and his mother’s subsequent reaction.

‘Well,’ he began slowly ‘John agreed to meet with the alpha with a chaperone. So we scheduled a meeting tonight. We’ll discuss some rules and other things. Better to get it out of the way than to wait and have god knows what happen.’

His mother turned towards him and asked in a quiet voice.

‘You agreed? Why? Aren’t you worried?’

He took a deep breath, hoping to delay the shouting that would no doubt restart at any minute.

‘I am worried, mum. But I’m more worried about the fact that he might go feral and do something dangerous if I don’t see him.’

‘Wait, how old is he?’ Trust harry to not have paid attention when their father was explaining the situation.

‘Twenty six.’ He saw dawning horror on her face.

‘When dad said that he was too old for you I assumed he was like eighteen or nineteen. Fuck, that’s old.’

‘Don’t swear, Harriet.’ His mother then turned to John and said in a soft voice,

‘We’re with you dear; you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do. We’ll protect you from whatever we can. If you want to meet with that alpha, then we’ll meet him and do whatever it take to make sure you’re safe.’

‘Thanks, mum.’ He got up and hugged him mother, still surprised that she hadn’t shouted at them for arranging a meeting. Maybe for once she understood that shouting won’t help anyone.

He left and trudged up the stairs to his room, and plopped down onto his bed, trying to calm down before the meeting.

 

OoOoO

 

Sherlock was lying curled up on Mycroft’s sofa in his study. All he could think about was that he couldn’t wait to see his omega again.

He was sure he had a dreamy expression on his face; evidently that would be the case whenever he would think about one John Watson.

His face, his voice, his eyes... Every part of him was beautiful and precious. Sherlock still remembered John saying his name; he never knew his name could sound so beautiful.

 And then his omega had figured out what Mrs. Hudson was doing, and he was still so overjoyed that his omega wasn’t an idiot. Most people were idiots, but not his omega.

If he was being honest with himself, and he usually tried to be, he didn’t remember much about the imprinting and the subsequent meeting apart from John.

One minute he was walking, and the next he just felt an overwhelming feeling of elation. Then in the very next second the feelings of love, passion, possession, and protectiveness were swirling through him. The more he scented John the more strongly the feelings got. John’s scent hit his nose and he knew that he had found what he had been looking for so long. That the person in his arms was his. That he belonged in his arms, and by his side.

Then he had felt more than heard all the talk about separating them until John was older. The thought turned his stomach upside down, even now.

 He felt sorry for John, he really did. The omega hadn’t asked for any of this. And in a perfect world, he would have been older at the time of their first meeting.

 If he had been a better person, he would have left and let John grow up without him; but that just wasn’t possible. He had found John and now he couldn’t leave, even if he wanted to.

He would have liked to court John, and then mate him as soon as possible, but he had smelled the fear on John. Fear of him. He was not allowed to do any of the things that his instincts were screaming at him to do.

Technically, he was not allowed to exhibit any form of courting behaviour towards John; but he also knew that he had three years to make John Watson fall in love with him.

And that’s what scared Sherlock the most.

He was former drug addict, he consulted for the Scotland Yard, and he liked to perform experiments on dead bodies. What normal omega would like him? Most omegas liked normality. Everyone did.

He had to hide it. Crime scenes were his first love; but he could be normal, for John. He would be anything his omega needed him to be.

He decided to hide the fact that he solved crimes in his spare time, and had a more than normal interest in dead bodies.

He had seen John, but he hadn’t read him. He could see that the omega in front of him was his, but he couldn’t observe him like he could everything else.

Sherlock decided that he would deduce John’s interests tonight, and then like them as well. Hell, he’d even _chat with Anderson,_ if John asked him to.

Heavy footsteps echoed off the walls of his mind palace when a man came into the room, interrupting his thoughts.

‘Go away.’ Sherlock decided that he really didn’t want to be lectured on the various incidents that occurred today. He had no doubt that Mycroft was going to tell him how unworthy he was of such a fine, beautiful and smart omega.

Which he was, he knew exactly how undeserving he was, but he didn’t want Mycroft to tell him that.

Mycroft could be a fat bastard that way.

‘Forgetting the fact that this is _my_ house, I do come bearing gifts, brother dear.’ He sat down in one plump-cushioned armchairs that faced the sofa.

He couldn’t even stand for ten minutes. Lazy arse.

‘Beware of Greeks carrying gifts.’ Sherlock muttered. He wanted to be left alone. Just him and the memory of his John.

‘ _And,_ you tricked John. Bad move brother. If I didn’t need you, I would have punched that smug grin off of your face long ago.’ Another crime committed against Sherlock.

‘Ah, but you _do_ need me, brother. And I believe it goes without saying, but fooling John was not out of pleasure. It was necessary. Anyhow, I believe you will enjoy my gift greatly. This file contains every detail of one John H. Watson. Tell me what you know of him; his middle name? His favourite sport? I’ve been told he really doesn’t like Hamish as a middle name. Pity. Such a respectable name too.’

Sherlock bolted upright, and began to reach for the file, very tempted to learn more about John. Anything he could possibly want to know was right there, less than a foot away from him. If he read it he would know how to be perfect for his omega.

But the doubt uncurled in his mind; wouldn’t that be an injustice to John? An invasion of privacy? He’d know everything about John; but John would know nothing of him. Wasn’t that considered  disturbing by societal norms?

Mind made up, he looked at Mycroft and uttered a single word,

‘No.’

‘Predictable, really Sherlock. In any case, you might like this photograph at the very least.’ After placing the photo on the table next to Sherlock, he turned and left.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Sherlock dived for the photo.

John looked breath-taking.

His hair was a soft, dirty blond; almost brown colour. And his eyes shone like blue gems, and he thought that surely they were the most beautiful he’d ever seen. What really brought everything together was the small smile he flashed at the camera, as though he knew something you didn’t.

John was his. It was that simple; he felt it down to his bones.  John Watson was Sherlock Holmes’s. And Sherlock was John’s. Only his.

Hugging the picture to his chest, Sherlock travelled back to the wing in his mind palace he had already dedicated to the omega, feeling extremely eager to fill it.

 

OoOoO

 

With a feeling of trepidation John pulled on fresh jeans and the cleanest, nicest shirt he had. It was time to leave to meet with Professor Holmes and Mrs. Hudson.

Walking into their sitting room, he saw his parents were calmly chatting to themselves, waiting for him. Harry had wanted to come as well but John begged his parents to not bring her along.  He’d had enough humiliation for one day; he didn’t need Harry adding onto it. Her idea of helpful would be gawking at him and asking insanely personal questions.

They caught a cab and left for the meeting.

The cab dropped them in front of an imposing house. A large proclaimed the house to be of one Mycroft Holmes.

John climbed up the steps with his parents behind him and pressed the bell. Soon, a woman, a housekeeper by the looks of it, opened the door and ushered them inside.

Inside was just as intimidating. John gulped, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Mycroft Holmes was obviously a powerful man.

What if he and his brother refused to listen to him? What if they simply made a slave of him?

The housekeeper led them to a study and went to fetch the Holmes’s. Looking around the massive room, they saw that Mrs. Hudson and Professor Holmes were already there.

‘Oh John, there you are! How are you feeling now? I’m sure you feel better about your alpha now that you have had time to think it over.’

Why was everyone so hell-bent on telling him that he’d get over his feelings about the imprinting? Even Harry had come to his room before they left and had tried to tell him that all omegas give in, and that he would too. It was just a matter of time. Was it wrong to expect his sister to support him?

He kept quiet while Mrs. Hudson cooed over him like he was a child; meanwhile, Professor Holmes resumed his earlier task of staring at him. Moments later she stopped fussing and walked over to chat with his parents.

Mr. Holmes walked in.

Let’s get this over with.

‘Welcome, guests. I have rung Ms. Smith to bring us tea. In the meantime, shall we begin? We have quite a lot of things to discuss.’

Was it odd that he felt slightly angry at Mr. Holmes? He made it sound like a business meeting; not at all like a discussion that would change his entire life, present and future.

Just this morning he had been excited to play rugby for school. Now he had an alpha and was about to discuss courting, mating, and heats. If that wasn’t bad enough, his parents were going to be there for all of it.

He was still staring. God, didn’t this man ever blink?

‘Shall we begin with courting?’ Was Mr. Holmes always this smug?

‘What’s courting, anyway? Why is it so important?’ John muttered. Everyone went on talking about it like it was the most important part of the process, but John didn’t even really know what it was.

The last person on earth he’d want to answer his questions, did. All the while, still staring at him like he was a large statue. How was he not bored yet? John was certainly tired of being stared at; it did well in reminding him of his insecurities.

‘It’s considered the most important part of the bonding process. Imprinting and bonding are important, certainly; but they will never be as significant as courting. Media would have you believe that it’s all about scenting, and claiming, but that is not all. It is, in essence, about the omega. Alphas court their omegas to show that they are special. Worthy of all effort. Forced bonds don’t work well, therefore alphas first court their omegas. It is essentially the trials an alpha faces to make their omega love them back.’

Slightly less creepy staring.

As soon as he finished John’s mind focused on the words that scared him more than ‘love’. Maybe he was going mad. Or he was an idiot. Either way, he was sure it wasn’t normal asking the person who wanted to do ‘all that’ to him, exactly what ‘all that’ was. He decided he’d still rather hear about it from Professor Holmes than his brother, or heaven forbid, his parents. He was still recovering from when his parents had explained heats to him, in, what quite simply can be explained as, _graphic detail_.

‘Public claiming? Scenting?’ his voice threatening to become a whisper.

Why he was asking when he already knew what scenting was, was beyond him; but he could feel his face burning at the thought.

Professor Holmes, who was _still_ staring at him, tilted his head to the side. His pupils were dilated so much that he could only see a sliver of the grey green colour of his eyes. Even he knew what that meant.

Scrunching his eyes shut, he shook his head and then slowly opened them again.

But by this point, John was pretty sure he was going to be mated by the weirdest man alive, so he decided to ignore it and roll with things.

When the professor spoke again, his voice was rough and his eyes still looked black.

‘Public,’ He said in a hoarse voice, then cleared his throat and began again, ‘Public claiming is not as awful as it sounds. It is simply a warning to other alphas that the omega is taken; and that no one is to approach. Touching, scenting, and kissing are all different kinds of claiming behaviour.’ He finished in an assuring tone.

John gulped. Nothing the man said reassured him. Here he was unable to stand the professor’s stare, and now he was expected to kiss him?

As if understanding his dilemma, the alpha said in the quietest voice possible,

‘Don’t worry; I won’t touch you unless you want me to.’

‘But I’ve read that alphas can’t control themselves near their omegas. Too many strange smells on their omegas can make them go feral and ravage their omegas to stake claim. They say their omega’s scent is like a perfume; the alphas can’t help themselves.’  His mother interjected.

This could possibly be worse than the heat conversation. Where did his mother get this information? Flowery romance novels?

Others had reached the same conclusion as him and his father looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted an arm on her head.

‘Mrs. Watson, I am not an animal. I love your son and I want to spend my life with him. I’d never ravage him, or bed him without his clear permission. I will do everything in my power to behave appropriately. It is true that too many alien scents on an intended omega can cause a strong reaction in their alpha, becoming feral is a very rare occurrence.’

A guilty feeling coursed through him. Professor Holmes spoke with such conviction and sincerity that for a second, John forgot that he had only met the man for the first time that very morning. He reminded himself that while he hated being imprinted on by Professor Holmes, he had no choice but to love him.

At the same time, he felt bad for the alpha. While he still had his wits about him, the alpha’s brain was rewired to focus on his omega the minute they’d met; he was forced to love someone he didn’t even know, while John still had the choice. At least for a little while.

John decided to go a little easier on the man.

Which was made difficult by the fact that the professor had taken up staring at him again. Was he imagining it? He didn’t think so, but who could stare so much?

Wait. Professor? This man will be around a long time. Maybe he should call him Sherlock. Sherlock. Better. Shorter.  Did that make Mr. Holmes—Mycroft? …That’s a problem for another day.

‘I suppose you know what scenting is?’ Sherlock asked him, licking his lips. John hoped that it wasn’t because of what he thought it was.

‘Mostly. Alphas and omegas scent each other’s glands to mingle their scents, right? It starts the courting.’ John said hesitatingly, looking everywhere but at Sherlock. And he might possibly have been avoiding looking at his parents too. And the old woman. And the creepy brother. It’s very much possible that his gaze was darting uncomfortably between bookshelves.

John decided that this might possibly be the most awkward experience he’d ever had.

‘I thought Sherlock couldn’t court John yet. Why is that?’ Why was his mother asking that? She should just be glad that he couldn’t.

‘Courting behaviour involves public claiming of the omega. That includes the touching and other behaviours that we’ve discussed. Such things are inappropriate between a minor and adult. Not to mention illegal.’ Mrs. Hudson said in a calm voice.

Mr. Holmes (Mycroft?) changed the subject to meetings as the maid finally arrived with the tea. She quietly served it as they decided when, and for how long, they would meet.

 John refused to call them dates, even in his own mind.

‘Everyday.’ Sherlock blurted immediately.  Of course Sherlock would want to meet everyday.

At this rate he would probably just spend all that time staring at John anyway.

Everyone looked at John, expecting some kind of response to Sherlock’s proposal.

He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before speaking.

‘Well, we’ll see each other in school every day, so we can have lunch there two or so days a week, and then meet on the weekends. That way you can see me every day.’ His word choice left the subtext of _I don’t really want to see you,_ which stood out loud and clear to Sherlock.

John was really going to see him every day. Great, he was already listening to his alpha. Just great. Hang on, _his alpha_? He sure was picking up new terms and phrases quickly. If only he could do that with some better things. His thoughts trailed off before the conversation lull died and voices filled the room.

They went over many topics after that.

 Some didn’t require any negotiations; like heats (not until John was ready), bonding (not until John was ready) and a bonding ceremony ( _definitely_ not until John was ready).

Then Mr. Holmes asked his father if John was ready to make some compromises for Sherlock.

And that made an uncomfortable situation an unbearable one.

‘What sort of compromises are you talking about Mr. Holmes? Do you want to stop John from studying? Limit his friends to omegas? I don’t think that man has any right to limit John’s freedoms. We are liberal people Mr. Holmes, we believe that John can do anything he wants, and puts his mind to, so long as it doesn’t hurt him. So if you so much as try to stop my son from doing something he wants to, so help me god I will pack our luggage and we’ll disappear.’

Sherlock gasped, and shot a panicked look at his brother.

‘Forgive me, Mr. Watson. Perhaps I should have made myself clearer. I only wish for John to give Sherlock a chance. It’s a lot to ask, I know, but I only wish for John to keep an open mind.’ Mr. Holmes said softly, darting reassuring glances at his brother.

‘I have a request to make. Well, it’s more of a demand really.’

His father’s words reminded him that some alphas preferred to keep their omegas chained up.

And he just will not stand for that sort of nonsense.

He took a deep breath and looked Sherlock in the eye and made his intentions clear.

‘Look, I’ll give you a chance. I’ll really try. I realise that you’re doing these thing on instinct, and it’s not your fault. But you won’t stop me from doing anything. I’ll play rugby, I’ll have friends, whether they’re alphas, omegas or betas. I’m not going to stop doing things I like because you ask me to. If you can respect that, and respect me, then I can respect you.’

Sherlock nodded fiercely.

Maybe this imprinting thing had a plus side.

Sherlock’s face went from glee to confusion.

‘What’s rugby?’ he asked darting worried glances at Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson while trying to look calm towards John.

Suddenly John realised that the alpha was worried about his reaction. Sherlock obviously expected John to be angry with him.

He couldn’t believe the man didn’t know what rugby was. How was he supposed to get along with the man? What were they supposed to talk about when they met every day? John explained the game in simple, easy to understand terms.

‘It’s my favourite sport.’ John finished a little lamely.

Sherlock’s eyes lit up at the statement like he’d been shown the door to heaven. Was he going to get so excited at everything-John?

He realised that most of the meeting conversation had been carried out between Sherlock and him.

Shouldn’t Mrs. Hudson have explained all this to him?

Maybe she thought that he should build a rapport with his alpha.

Meddling woman.

Seeing that it was late in the evening, John and his family left the Holmes manor. John’s head was pounding. Today had really just been too much.

 

OoOoO

 

‘Sherlock be a dear and call for a cab will you? I’m tired. I had no idea this little meeting would go on so late. But at least I got to see your sweet, little omega again. I’m so excited to chaperone for you, dear.’ Mrs. Hudson finished happily.

Sherlock gave her a thin smile and called for the cab.

‘So you remember that I’m not just your landlady now, young man.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you lovely readers know about rugby please leave a comment explaining it to me or leave your email id and I will ask you there or take my email id from me.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John in la-la land and what he found there. Food mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am a horrible person. But real life got to be so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sassybleu betaed this for me in a night. She is amazing.

John spent his first morning as an imprinted omega, hiding. Well, not hiding per se, but still trying to be inconspicuous. And yeah, _maybe_ he could be called a coward right now but at this particular moment, he was pretty okay with it.

Hurrying to class, he was doing everything he could to not draw attention to himself. But it didn’t really matter because Professor Holmes found him anyway.

He was wary of the man. Society would probably tell him that he was wrong to be afraid of his alpha; but really, screw society, because they really aren’t in his position, are they?

He thought back to the meeting with his parents and Professor Holmes’s people last night. Which led to a silent fuming at having had to agree with the Holmes’s terms, and a questioning of all the information they gave. He silently complained about everything from Mycroft Holmes’s attitude to Professor Holmes’s staring, and maybe unjustifiably, Mrs. Hudson.

They’re up to no good. As soon as possible, and before he'll even know it, all he’ll be known as is _his property._

His mother telling him to avoid Professor Holmes at all costs. Or as she sneered, ‘ _that alpha’_.

Harry quite smugly asking him to give the man a chance, because alphas can’t function without their omegas, and anyways, it was the omega’s duty to keep their alpha happy.

He wasn’t a particularly violent person, but he had never wanted to kick someone so much in his life.

But putting all that aside his father’s reaction was the most extreme and what worried him the most.

 _He called John into the room and told him to sit down, just the two of them. He told him that his mother would have been there, but she was still in hysterics. He told him that as much as he irrationally hated the man, he needed to give Sherlock a chance, because their ages meant_ nothing _in the situation. Sherlock was the man John was destined to be with, whether he had been born eleven years earlier, or ten years later. Sherlock was the man who was simply made for him, and he was made for Sherlock; their ages shouldn’t keep them apart from love. The last thing his father told him was that he was lucky. Because no matter how much the situation sucked right now, some people don’t get to be with their bonded, and in their world, it was a special thing to be allowed to have._

 And while rationally he knew his father was right, that Professor Holmes was his future partner, and what most people liked to call soul mate, he still hated the stranger.

And okay, maybe if it was just in his brain, he could admit that he didn’t hate the man, but the situation.

Maybe it’s because every time he thought of Professor Holmes, all he could imagine was that the man only thought of him as something to be bonded to. As something to own. And maybe it was just that John thought he hadn’t lived enough life to be imprinted yet, but he couldn’t help not wanting to meet the man when those thoughts swirled around his head.

No matter the reason, he just simply wasn’t interested in meeting, well, _his alpha_.

But what he hated the most was that he was still so young. Looking back at the fifteen years he’d spent on Earth so far, he realizes that as grown up as he’s felt in the past, he still just wants to be a kid; he hasn’t _lived_ enough to be bonded. He knew enough about alphas to know that they were possessive bastards who wanted to control every aspect of their omega’s life, and all he could think was, _I’m not ready for that._

And he didn’t think he’d ever be. What was the point of living freely your whole life, only to give up everything for something else? How is it fair that he’d be the only one who had to; that his alpha would never have to give up anything for him?

But when he had told his father all this, his father looked resigned as calmly said, ‘This is your fate. Son, I want you to try. Not because he is your alpha, but because you have no other option. And I want you to remember, he didn’t ask for this either. There’s more to this than just you, so I need you to be the strong and compassionate young man I’ve always known you to be. You need to have empathy, because as much as you don’t want this, he might not either, but neither of you can control it; so you need to try, son.’

His father looked over his shoulder to check if they were still alone. After making sure they were, he leaned closer and whispered,

‘But if things can’t work out, I’ve called an ex-classmate of mine who went into secondary gender medicine. She told me that an alpha shouldn’t be deprived of their omega for too long, or they won’t be able to control themselves when they’re finally allowed their omega. He could hurt you, and it won’t be because he means to, but he just won’t be able to control himself. This is how she explained it: The alpha is a strange thing, son, because it can make you hazy. When the alpha takes over, all morality and self-control goes out the window; it only sees what it wants, and so it takes. Sherlock, and his alpha-self are two different people, just like you and your omega-self are two different people. These parts of ourselves always have complete control, it’s the brain’s natural instinct. We only have control when it’s given to us. So if the alpha is deprived, and is then given what it wants, it can force Sherlock to have sex with you, which might trigger your heat, and then bond with you. Now I can’t completely understand you, being a beta, but I’m trying my best.

But, and do not repeat this to anyone, least of all Harry, if after spending time with him, you know that things just won’t work, or you think he will control you, then I have a plan that will keep you safe.’

He knew his father was doing everything he could, and that he’d never let him be in any kind of danger. His dad would do anything for him.

But maybe his parents weren’t as calm as he thought they were.

Trying to swallow around his dry throat, he nodded and watched his father stand up and leave the room, as his thoughts turned progressively darker.

But just because he was ready to be civil to, his alpha, didn’t mean that he wanted to meet him in front of people at school.

He wanted it to be a secret. The imprinting, the meeting, everything, he just wanted it all to be a secret.

He jumped when he suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Turning around, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Mike.

It was a relief. Maybe a small one, but still a relief.

But even though it was a relief, he was still on edge because Mike knew. He knew about the imprinting, and he knew that it was a teacher. And John knew that no teenager could keep quiet about gossip like that.

‘Hi, Watson. What did you do yesterday?’ The teasing had already started, and Stamford still managed to sound _nice._ What would the nasty ones be like?

‘Stamford.’ He nodded at the boy. His stomach was churning at the idea that by lunch period everyone would know the truth. Maybe that would be enough to convince his father that they should implement his mysterious plan.

Stamford looked at his troubled expression and cleared his throat. He turned and looked behind him before taking a deep breath and said, ‘Look John, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone about your imprinting. I mean you probably expected me to, being a perfect stranger and all but I think you suffered enough trauma yesterday to last you all year. I mean your alpha is _Professor Holmes_ , can’t tell you how sorry I am you have to put up with that wanker.’

John looked at him suspiciously.

‘Why would you keep quite?’ He asked.

Stanford now looked at uncomfortable as he felt.

‘Because something like this happened to my sister, and she blamed her alpha. They were in college, and he was a professor there. I mean there wasn’t much of an age gap considering and she was 23, but the rumours and the teasing nearly destroyed her, and them.’

So if the school ever found out he was going to be destroyed. That’s great.

‘Sorry about your sister.’  Stamford looked like he didn’t want to talk about it so he let it go, even though he wanted to know what he should expect if people found out.

‘Let’s get to class then. Before Holmes comes to find me.’

John should have known that his luck would still be against him.

As soon as they turned the corner, they saw him.

Professor Holmes saw them too. Well, he saw John and smiled hugely at him.

Then he turned to Stamford and saw how close they were standing. He started growling, and his eyes darkened with anger.

Right. There’s that possessiveness he had heard about.

John jumped away from Mike, not wanting his new friend dead.

It did nothing to stop the anger and growling.

He turns to Stamford, ‘Please leave or he might hurt you.’

The short exchange between the young alpha and omega caused the growling to become so loud and sounded so aggressive that it was a wonder students weren’t leaving the classrooms to investigate.

‘Please leave, Mike. I’ll handle him.’ With that he turned towards Sherlock and said, ‘Professor please, stop growling.’

And miraculously, or maybe not considering all that he knows about alphas, he stopped.

He looked at John with a guilty and worried expression on his face.

‘I apologise for growling at your friend, I didn’t mean to be so angry.’ he paused for a moment looking embarrassed, and cleared his throat, ‘Are you upset with me?’

‘Uh...well no, I’m not angry, just…just don’t do it again, okay?’ Who knew he’d have some sway over his alpha? Maybe things wouldn’t be like how he thought they would.

After looking at him for another moment, he turned to leave but his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was spun around.

John snatched his arm out of Sherlock’s grip and stepped back, repeating in his head that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to.

And being touched by the alpha was something he didn’t want to do.

 Professor Holmes looked hurt. Well hurt might not be a strong enough word. Professor Holmes looked devastated. But John wouldn’t let himself feel guilty.

‘I apologise, John, I just wanted to invite you to lunch with me today. I can assure you that Mrs. Hudson will be there.’

John wanted to say no. God how he wanted to say no, but in the end he said yes because his father’s words were still haunting him.

Damn the man!

As he was leaving he thought to himself, better to be followed around by a mild mannered alpha now, than to be chased by a feral alpha later.

****

**_oOoOo_ **

Sherlock lay on his sofa, and contemplated the biggest mystery of his life.

One John Watson.

 He hated to say, or even think cheesy lines, but to say that John had stolen his heart would not be wrong, cheesy but not wrong.

Soon after he had seen the Watson’s out, he had realised that he knew very little about omegas, imprinting, and bonding.

Which he realised was unfortunate because now he had imprinted on an omega, but was not allowed to bond him.

Stupid laws.

But he had observed John, and it was obvious that he was afraid of Sherlock and the whole process. He was unsure of Sherlock and his own intentions, and most of all he was afraid of what would happen if his peers found out. And while he didn’t care about other people, John did. And it had already been decided in Sherlock’s mind, that what John wanted, John would get.

But the only way Sherlock knew to ease John’s fears, was to court him, to assure him that he won’t do anything to make him unhappy. But he still was not allowed to do this by law, and if he forced it on John, then he had full right to leave him, and Sherlock was very well sure he would not survive that.

Hence the mystery of how to keep his omega. He was sure the only way to do this was to keep John happy, and he still had a year before he could even begin to court John; and two before he could bond with John.

Which meant he had three years to make John fall in love with him.

He’d deleted all previous information he’d had on omegas. He needed to research and come up with a plan.

Taking out his phone and doing a quick internet search, he found the internet was full of websites that told alphas how to behave with omegas, how to flirt, how to court, how to please them in bed, the list went on and on.

Sighing, Sherlock tampered down on the hunger he had felt since he had laid eyes on John. He still had to wait three years, and figured he’d better learn to ignore it.

While he would have loved if John was ready to reciprocate his affection by his sixteenth birthday, he did not see that to be a possible future. When looking at the boy, who was in fact, still just a _boy,_ he had only seen fear and mistrust in his eyes.

So he decided that he needed to be friends with John first; be someone worthy of trust. But while he had the knowledge that this was what his first step needed to be, he had no idea of how to implement it.

His brain was a storm of questions that caused static whenever he tried to think about something else. What did omegas like? Flowers, candles, and soft music? John didn’t seem like the housemate type, and he didn’t want to turn away the omega with gestures that would irritate or anger him.

So what could he do? He knew nothing about John and his likes and dislikes.

Maybe he should just ask John himself? Was that the right thing to do? Or should he admit defeat and ask Mycroft?

He tugged at his hair in frustration.

Mrs. Hudson walked into the room and her eyes immediately went to Sherlock’s pale hands tugging at his dark curls.

‘Oh, Sherlock.’ She crooned, ‘Don’t fuss dear, I know it’s hard now but you and John will get on well soon. The days will pass quickly dear, you’ll see.’

Making an aggravated noise, Sherlock turned to face the back of the sofa and curled up in a ball, only moving to reach back and throw his dressing gown back over his side.

What did Mrs. Hudson know about omegas?

Mrs. Hudson stopped by the door, just inside the flat, ‘Maybe you should ask him on a date.’

His voice was muffled by the soda as he replied,

‘I am not allowed to date him, really Mrs. Hudson, you should know, you were there.’ He silently willed her to go down and watch her telly or gossip with the neighbours. Anything to leave him alone.

‘Not that way, Sherlock. Just ask him to eat lunch with you. I’ll come and “chaperone”.’

Sherlock kept the aggravated look on his face until she disappeared down the stairs. Only after she was gone did he allow his face to relax, and himself to think that maybe sometimes other people had good ideas.

 Checking his phone again, he got up and went into his bedroom, getting ready for the day teaching idiotic children and dealing with insufferable mentors.

 

oOoOo

 

Sherlock doubted he had ever felt so many emotions in the span of so few days. Anger, sadness, elation, is was exhausting, _feeling_ all the time.

The moment he had entered the school building, he could smell his omega, and the sweet smell, undeniably the best thing he’d ever smelled before, practically begging him to follow it to the source.

So like any newly imprinted alpha, he had followed it.

At the first sight of his omega, he smiled. He was powerless to do anything else. But that smile quickly turned into a snarl when he realised that John was walking with another alpha. His brain was flooded with anger when he realised that it was the same alpha who challenged him yesterday. He had tried to take his omega. He had wanted John for himself. He can’t have him John is _his_ omega the alpha needs to go he can’t take John away. He was the one who stopped him from scenting his perfect omega, he stopped him from protecting his omega, the alpha needs to _leave._

John, wonderful, perfect John, made the alpha leave and his brain quickly cleared from the haze of possessiveness that had overcome him. He asked John to lunch, and felt incredibly happy when he agreed. He had never been happier to eat a meal.

But now he had to worry about what to feed John. French? Would he like that?-or would it be too sophisticated? Chinese? –no, too casual, he needed some intimacy for their first meal together.

But even if he figured out what to order for the cuisine, he had no idea where he should order it from. And though he’s ate everything from mom and pop shops to high class dining establishments, he had no idea whether or not the food was actually any good; it was all the same to him.

When the answer came to him, he was surprised it took him so long.

Angelo’s; the one place Sherlock could be sure the chef would cook his food with absolute perfection.

All he needed to do now was make sure that John was happy.

 

**_oOoOo_ **

 

It was the most awkward meal John had ever sat through. And he had once had once shared a table with newly bonded Harry and Clara.

In the class had with Mike before lunch, he told him what had happened after he left.

He then ~~begged~~ asked Mike to kill him so he wouldn’t have to go.

He looked pitifully at John, and shook his head as he said, ‘Sorry mate, I don’t have a death wish.’

So now they all sat in Professor Holmes’s office, him at his desk, and Mrs. Hudson and him in the chairs that sat opposite to him.

And no one was talking. Not to say that there wasn’t any noise. They could hear the occasional growling noises that came from Professor Holmes.

And it was obvious why he was angry, John had asked Stamford to at least ~~push him~~ walk him to Professor Holmes’s office.

When John had entered the classroom with Stamford standing next to him, the expression on Holmes’s face was so terrifying that they had both taken a step back.

And then Stamford had practically run away, which made Professor Holmes smile smugly.

And now, they were eating some really delicious lasagne.

And avoiding each other’s eyes. Well, that’s not entirely accurate. John was avoiding Professor Holmes’s.

Sporadically, Mrs. Hudson would look at him with a beseeching face, urging him to talk.

But not only was John afraid to try, he was also confused. What did one say to an alpha one did not want but was forced to spend time with?

So he quietly ate his lunch and wondered if maybe he could start by complimenting the food.

‘This is really good.’

 Sherlock, who till this point had been staring at him (again), beamed in his direction.

John trudged on and forced himself to tell Professor Holmes about his day. Soon he was telling him how he set his lab notes on fire in Chemistry.

‘I’m truly horrible at chemistry, I mean, I just don’t get it. It’s so difficult to understand. But I need to get a really good grade in it to get into the course I want.’

Holmes looked thoughtful but didn’t say anything, so John changed the subject.

‘Oh, and rugby trials are at the end of this week and Stamford, my friend who came with me, said I should try out.’

‘Rugby is the game with the ball that looks like an oval, right?’ Professor Holmes looked genuinely confused, and John wondered how he could forget the long explanation he had told the man just the night before.

What man alive didn’t know all about rugby?

‘Uh, yeah, it is. I love it; I played at my last school. Well I say ‘played’. It ended up being that I would practice with the team and sit on the bench during the games.’ John’s voice was full of the bitterness he had felt for his team and coach for years.

‘Why?’ Sherlock asked while tilting his head slightly to the left.

‘Well I’m an omega, and their opinions swung from not wanting to hurt me to not wanting me to hold them back, the bastards.’ just thinking about it was enough to make John’s blood boil again.

‘Are you any good?’ Professor Holmes looked nervous asking such a question, but at least it was a real question.

‘Oh I’m very good.’ And he is, there’s no doubt about that. The only reason he wasn’t on the team was because of his status. In a team full of male and female alphas, and male betas, John was the only omega good enough to make the team.

But really they only needed him to look good for their image. If the media, parents, or omega rights activists found out that the school didn’t let omegas join the team, they’d have a lot of protests on their hands. They needed him to be a placeholder, they didn’t actually want him to play.

‘Actually it’s pretty important to me, playing rugby. I don’t know it just makes me feel…’ he paused, ‘strong. Powerful. It just makes me happy.’

Sherlock looked at him and gave a small smile.

‘Well that’s good then. I hope you get to join the team and play.’ He said it with such sincerity that John was once again, befuddled.

They had only met just yesterday, how could it be that Professor Holmes’s happiness was dependent on his already? They hadn’t even spent hardly any time together.

The bell rang then and they both got up to go to their classes.

As he was about to leave he heard Sherlock say, ‘John, might I have a word?’

He turned around and saw the man looming over him.

‘I could...that is if you want...’ he cleared his throat nervously and began again, ‘If you desire, I could tutor you in chemistry, after all, it is my subject and I would gladly teach you whenever you wish.’

John’s stomach dropped at the suggestion. On the surface it was a nice offer, but the implications weren’t. There were only two possible ways this could go, one, Professor Holmes would tutor him at school and everyone would find out about them, and his life would be ruined, or two, he would have to meet the man outside of school in the protection of Mrs. Hudson, whom he did not trust a whit.

But he really didn’t know how to say no. He understood the importance of meeting with his alpha on a regular basis; the contact was the only thing that would keep him sane. But even though the tutoring would help him, it was just too much. Yesterday he didn’t even know this man, and now they were going to be together every day, one way or another; it was just too much too quickly.

‘I’m really sorry Professor, but I can’t do it. It’s too much.’ and with that, he left.

****

**_oOoOo_ **

 

Sherlock had never felt pain quite like this, this _searing_ , gut wrenching pain in his heart made him want to find John and curl up around him, and ask for comfort. But John was the one who had inflicted the pain.

After his omega had left, he told Principal Ellis that he needed to take the rest of the day off. He couldn’t cope with students, not now when his heart throbbed in pain from rejection.

He called a cab and packed his things. It was ready for him by the time he exited the building; no doubt Mycroft’s doing, but at the moment Sherlock couldn’t be bothered to care.

He went straight home and curled up on his sofa, looking very much like he had that morning.

He remembered when he didn’t care about feelings; others, or his own. He desperately wished for that time. How could feeling like this be healthy for anyone?

What was it about John that made him feel this way?

He remembered the omegas he’d met as a college student. Many of them tried to get close to him, tried to touch him, hoping to find their imprint.

He also remembered the alphas that had imprinted, overnight they started speaking and thinking of nothing but their omegas.

But what he remembered most of all was the way he had held all of them in contempt. Losing their faculties because of a chemical compulsion, professing their love to a person they had only just met.

And now he was doing the same.

And he didn’t see anything wrong with it.

He couldn’t see how loving John could be wrong; John was perfect.

But a part of his brain, the rational part pointed out that he didn’t even know John; and he was obviously hated by the omega, _his_ omega.

He knew he’d never be able to win over John. There’s no reason John would ever fall in love with him, and he’d always hold him in contempt.

He wanted to cry.

‘Yoohoo! Sherlock, are you there? Why did you leave me there if you were just going to come back here too?’Oh hell, did the woman have some sixth sense of when Sherlock was sad? Does she get a tingling feeling of when she needs to come irritate him?

‘Go away, Mrs. Hudson.’ With a huff he turned he settled back into his ball on the sofa, hoping the woman would leave.

He had no such luck.

‘What’s happened, Sherlock? Is it to do with John again?’

Sherlock visibly flinched at the name, and Mrs. Hudson made a sad face.

‘Oh, what did you do, dear?’

He turned in indignation, he had done something? All he had done was try to help John. And John had rejected his offer.

‘I didn’t do anything. I simply asked John that if would like me to tutor him in Chemistry.’ He paused, ‘He said no.’ What he actually wanted to say was ‘He broke my heart in two.’ But he was Sherlock Holmes, and he didn’t say things like that.

‘Oh Sherlock, you’re being stupid. Honestly, you met this boy yesterday and yet you expect his trust in you in a day. The boy is fifteen! He’s busy worrying about what people will think if they find out about all this, or whether you’re the type of man who is going to harass him. You are a 26 year old man, and yet you are lying on the sofa in sadness like a Victorian novel heroine. Well you know how much the prose disturbs me, so grow up! John is a young boy who has just had his life changed, and he doesn’t know what the future holds. You, on the other hand, are an adult who has made it through life to become a successful professor. Get up and stop this fit.’

Victorian heroine?

But, Mrs. Hudson actually looked angry? But it hadn’t been his fault, it was John’s.

His petulance must have been visible on his face because Mrs. Hudson took a deep breath and sternly said, ‘Now you listen to me Sherlock Holmes, John is a young boy, and you will not blame him for not being ready to be your omega, you have not yet proved your worth to him. You may be his alpha but you cannot seriously expect him to trust you in the span of one day.’

With that, she left him, storming down the stairs, taking his skull with her.

Now who would he talk to?

But as the night went on, he began to think that maybe there was some truth in what she had said; he had not yet proven himself to John.

Deciding to prove himself, he dragged his laptop towards himself and placed it on his lap.

Time to find out what the big deal was about rugby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I am looking for a brit-picker. Please contact me if you want to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock makes a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [sassybleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/gifts) for her amazing betaing skills.

Sherlock pushed in slowly,thrusting deeply and slowly picking up the pace with each movement while carefully holding the younger man’s face in his hands.

‘ _Oh…God...Sherlock please, please, faster_.’ John pushed back, trying to get Sherlock to take him harder.Sherlock growled at the movement, his restraint breaking as he started moving his hips faster, with more fervour.  He could feel his knot growing as it started to catch at John’s rim.

Sherlock leaned own and messily kissed his omega as he pushed in for the last time, knotting John as he spilled his seed.

John groaned at the feeling and came quickly after, his orgasm making him clench around Sherlock causing the older man to groan.

Both of them slumped down and collapsed on the bed, easily tired after so much effort. Sherlock gathered John in his arms and rolled them both to their sides so they could lay more comfortably. They lay with their heads close together in an effort to get at least a small amount of sleep before John’s heat took him again.

John’s hair was mussed and his lips were red and swollen from having been kissed so roughly. He opened his slumberous eyes and gave a little whimper as Sherlock moved in him, pressing into his prostate.

The knot would keep them together for at least half an hour.

John sleepily whispered ‘I love you, Sherlock.’ and the alpha came again with a groan. John loved him. Loved _him._

The alarm started blaring and Sherlock woke from the dream with a start.

Sherlock was reluctant to open his eyes; he had been having dreams such as this since the day he met his omega. His instincts demanded that he bond and claim John for his own with every thought of the omega, but still he wasn’t allowed to do anything of the kind with the boy.

The dreams were especially intense considering what had happened in the past week, and what he had done.

 

OoOoO

 

**_A week ago_ **

This is rugby? This tackling and pushing and stomping on each other was a sport? John loved this? No wonder he hadn’t ever heard of it before, it was so mind-numbing he had to repeatedly remind himself not to delete the sport again. He couldn’t understand why John, his sweet omega, would ever want to be put into such a violent situation.

He had spent a night watching videos and reading about the sport; and not for one second did it seem like a sport civilised people played.

And it was obvious from their builds and level of aggression that most players were alphas. How Sherlock could be expected to let his omega play this sport, and potentially be hurt by anybody, least of all alphas, was beyond him.

It was his duty to take care of John; to protect him from the harsh and dangerous things. That was what alphas did right? Take care of their omegas and keep them safe from all harm? All cross references seem to point to yes.

He had to stop John from playing this game. Why couldn’t the boy play chess or video games? There was no chance of injury there. Nothing could hurt him.

He had to talk to John about the ‘game’, if you could even call it that. Maybe he could convince John not to play it. He knew John loved the game but perhaps in time he would see that it is for the best. Omegas should not be playing an alpha’s sport. It was simply too barbaric.

He got ready to go to work, but instead of dreading the upcoming hours, he looked forward to them. The anticipation of seeing John, or talking to John, or scenting John, made his head rush and made the rest of the painfully dull world seem a bit better.

After arriving at the school, Sherlock waited around the corner of John’s first class of the day, of course since he had his schedule memorised he could have waited for him at any time. John soon came into view with the infuriating alpha he always seemed to hang around with. The two were talking and laughing as if old friends.

John and the alpha walked into the classroom without noticing Sherlock at all.

Sighing, Sherlock left too, imagining a fantasy where he and John were classmates together and he was able to be with his omega freely, with no restrictions or anyone to stop him.

As the day went by painfully slowly, the need to see John increased exponentially.  The kids this year were obviously not as intelligent as the previous years but did they really have to take so long to understand simple information? When would this bloody year end already?

Thankfully it was soon lunch time and Sherlock could dismiss his students. He almost ran to John’s classroom to invite him to lunch. He felt quite smug as he had ordered Chinese today that he was sure John would love.

 

OoOoO

 

John was walking down the hallway with his new friends while they gave him pointers for the rugby try-outs later that week, and telling him about their practice sessions.

John was pretty confident that he could make it onto the team. He was surprised that the boys had come to accept him and become friends so quickly since he was an omega but he suspected Mike might have had something to do with that. Either way, he wasn’t complaining, in fact, he was grateful if he was being honest. He didn’t expect to get in with the group so quickly.

They had almost reached the cafeteria when John felt a prickle at his neck like someone was watching him. Looking around he noticed Professor Holmes peering around a corner at him.

As soon as he realised that John had seen him, he gestured for him to come over.

John sighed but walked over knowing he had no alternative. He turned back towards his friends and said, ‘Sorry guys, but I guess there’s a problem with my schedule or something and I’ve got to run to the office. I’ll meet you guys at the lunchroom.’

As he was leaving Stamford turned around and caught a glance of Professor Holmes and flashed him a meaningful look while waggling his eyebrows.

John rolled his eyes at the young alpha before he walked over slowly to Professor Holmes.

‘John, will you please join me for lunch? I’ve ordered Chinese. Mrs. Hudson will be joining us as well.’ He rushed the words out of his mouth in a practiced hurry.

He wanted to eat lunch with his new friends. He wanted talk about rugby, and complain about classes. He didn’t want play house with his alpha, why couldn’t the man see that?

But while John knew he could always say no, he also knew that he needed to be smart about it. Acting rashly could result in a lot of trouble for himself.

After his internal debate, he looked back up at the professor before giving a solemn nod and walking to the man’s office, followed entirely too closely by the said man.

 

He walked into the classroom and sat in his assigned chair while Mrs. Hudson sat next to him, the alpha in front of him. Once the food was set in front of him, he quickly picked it up and started to eat. He was ravenous. He wasn’t stalling. Not at all. Not even a little bit so that part of his brain that was piping up right now could just shut it.

The quiet was kept as they all continued to eat and sneak glances at each other. Eventually, when he had gained enough courage, he decided now was as good a time as any to speak and break the heavy, awkward silence.

He took a deep breath.

‘Look, Professor Holmes, there’s something I need to say to you. It’s about this—the lunch thing. I can’t just eat with you every day. I mean, what if someone finds out? And I do want to spend time with my friends too you know. If we’re going to do this, there’s got to be some kind of compromise.’

‘Oh dear.’ he heard Mrs. Hudson breath from her chair.

He could swear he saw professor’s face crumble with sadness, but a part of him knew that he had to stay firm. He couldn’t let an alpha push him around, especially his own alpha.

 

OoOoO

 

 _If?  If we do this?_ There was a chance they wouldn’t each lunch together. But that was the only time he could meet with John. What else was he supposed to do? He really didn’t think half an hour a day was much to ask for.

‘When will I meet you then? When can we talk? You promised everyday, John.’ He felt wrong to ask this but he needed to see John every day, morals be damned.

John’s face soured as soon as he mentioned the deal between the Holmes’ and the Watson’s.

‘I’ve asked my parents about this. They’ve said I can meet with you after school in a neutral place. But then only if Mrs. Hudson and my sister, Harry, are there. They don’t want me off with two people they don’t know, so she’s got to be there too.’

‘We can meet any two days of the week here at school, and then meet for an hour outside of school the rest of the week. Okay?’ John’s voice wasn’t loud, but it was firm. He began to clench his fist at his side to keep his anger at the whole situation from seeping through.

Sherlock considered it for a moment, then nodded minutely.

‘That is acceptable. Now on to other matters; it’s regarding this game you play. After recent research I have come to the knowledge that it is entirely too dangerous and violent for an omega. You simply won’t be able to handle all the alphas coming at you, and you’ll quickly get hurt. I can’t condone it; it is my job to protect you, as my omega. I hope you can understand.’

‘I love that game! And who are you to stop me from playing it? It might be rough, but it’s amazing. I’ve finally moved to a school where I can actually play, and you’re not going to stop me.’ John had stood up midway through his rant and now stood waiting for a response.

‘You have just said that we need to reach a compromise. I have no problem with you playing another sport. You can even play cricket, it’s not overly violent, and they wear much more protective gear. But as your alpha, I forbid you to play this rugby game, and that’s final.’

He could see John getting redder in the face, but was mesmerised nonetheless. John won’t stay angry for long, he reasoned. In the end everyone sees that he’s right.

John took a deep breath before exploding at the man, yelling loudly.

‘Who the fuck gave you any right to tell me anything? I don’t have to do anything you say. Just because you’re my alpha, you think you have the right to control me? Everything you say is a _suggestion,_ not an order that has to be _obeyed._ And you know what? It’s not a _suggestion_ I’m going to take. Sod off, Professor Holmes.You want to talk about promises; your brother promised my father that you wouldn’t order me to do anything that I didn’t want to do. But it looks like his promise is broken already. You know, if you’d told me you were worried about me playing, I would have understood and talked to you about it. But to think you can just order me around like I’m here to serve you? That’s something I won’t stand for, no matter who you are. I’m leaving, and no, we won’t be meeting after school, or any other bloody time. After all, it’s too dangerous for a delicate omega like me to go outside, the grass might try and kill me. Fuck off, Holmes.’

John slammed the door as he left.

Sherlock was too shocked to say anything. He just stood there and wondered where he had gone wrong. Weren’t omegas supposed to happily obey whatever their alphas told them? And he was better than those idiots who made their omega into nothing but housewives. He had only suggested that John play a less violent game.

It wasn’t wrong, was it?

‘Well I’m sure that didn’t go as you planned, dear.’ Mrs. Hudson got up and gathered her stuff before walking to the door and also slamming it on her way out.

The loud bang of the door snapped Sherlock out of his thoughts and he quickly followed after her.

Once he caught her and turned her around, he noticed that she looked different; her lips were thin and she was frowning, disapproval written all over her face. ‘What did I do wrong Mrs. Hudson? Why is John angry with me?’

‘ _That_ , you’ll have to figure out on your own, dear. Don’t worry; it should be easy with that big _alpha_ brain of yours. Why would John be angry with you? He is _just_ an omega. I’m not helping you with this one. I’m your _housekeeper_ not your _relationship guru_.’ She said sarcastically, then snatched her arm away and left.

He was sure he had offended John, but he wasn’t sure why.All of his research indicated that omegas liked when their alphas took charge. So why was John behaving differently?

Was it because he didn’t like to be told so bluntly? Or to be told at all? But no, that couldn’t be it. John wasn’t just an omega; he was also younger than Sherlock. So he should recognise that he’s only being told for his own good.

Maybe it was the hormones. He was dealing with a teenager, and they were notorious for being moody and unsure of what they wanted.

He decided that he would talk to John later and treat him like an adult this time. He’d tell him that what he thought he’d wanted wasn’t what he’d wanted after all.

 

OoOoO

 

It had been two days since he had last talked to John. The boy was ignoring him completely and if Sherlock tried to talk to him the boy only gave him an irritated look before leaving.

It was getting on Sherlock’s nerves, not being able to talk to John. His skin was itching to touch him, and he was certain he would lose his mind if something didn’t change soon.

 Mrs. Hudson refused to help at all. She simply said that she was not sure she had enough brain capacity, being a beta, to solve this problem. Normally he would agree with that assessment, and praise her for at least recognising the problem, but this time he was sure she was being sarcastic.

He knew he had a mistake, but what it was and how he could fix it, he didn’t know.  He didn’t know any omegas he could ask, and asking Mycroft wasn’t an option, so he was at a standstill. The fat bastard has been so smug since he had convinced the Watson’s to let Sherlock meet with John that he didn’t need to give him any more ammunition against him. As time went on, Sherlock decided to solve the problem the only way he knew how, so he slapped a few nicotine patches on his arm and settled down to think.

All he could think about was how he didn’t know why his omega was ignoring him. Looking back, he could remember a time when he scoffed at the very idea of being in love; but now he couldn’t imagine life without his omega. He remembers how he called the bonded population ‘mindless idiots’ and thought them to be trapped by their imprints, but now he could thinking of nothing but bonding with his destined. When he had accepted a job at the school he was sure he’d never find a bondmate, and he’d been happy about it.

Apparently, he was wrong.

Rapid footsteps on the staircase followed by another pair withdrew him from his thoughts.

Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson.

**_Case!_ **

That is just what he needed to solve his omega problem. A case would provide enough distraction to leave his subconscious time to think of a solution for the problem.

He didn’t move a muscle as they entered the flat. It wouldn’t due him well to seem too eager in front of Lestrade or soon he’d start coming to him with cases below sixes.

‘Locked room mystery, Sherlock, right up your alley. Will you come?’ he asked. Seeming nervous for an unknown reason, he glanced at Mrs. Hudson.

Ah, so that’s why she came up with him.

‘Why are you really here,Lestrade? You know this case isn’t worth my time.’ He knew the real reason of course, but it was always a bit of fun to watch him squirm a bit.

‘Oh Sherlock, of course he’s here to help you. You obviously need it, dear. I know John’s ignoring you. I’m worried for you.’ Mrs. Hudson finished with a sad look before she whisked away and started to clean the flat.

Sherlock stood up as she picked up the skull and spoke in a loud voice, ‘I don’t need anyone’s help. I can figure this out on my own quite well, thank you.’

‘Well obviously not, dear, since I gave you a clue two days ago, and John is still ignoring you.’ The reminder pained the alpha part of him and growled warningly at her. Mrs. Hudson simply gave him a sad expression before moving on to another area of the flat to continue cleaning

‘Wait a minute, what am I missing here? Who’s John? And why is he angry at you?’ Lestrade said confusedly, but really, what was new there.

‘Use your brains, Lestrade, or at least your ears; she is talking about my omega.’ Sherlock smirked in pride when he saw the look on the detective inspector’s face. He may not be able to tell the world, _yet,_ but at least he could tell Lestrade. The alpha in him preened at the knowledge that someone knew his omega was claimed.

‘Jesus Christ, that poor guy.’ Lestrade sat down in the armchair across from Sherlock’s and clutched his head in shock.

‘My reaction exactly.’  Supplied Mrs. Hudson from the kitchen who was peering in one of the jars with caution.

‘So let me get this straight. You’ve got an omega, and somehow you’ve have managed to piss him off already. Well, what were you doing when he got angry and stormed off?’ How did Lestrade know John stormed off?

‘I was simply talking to him.’

‘Yeah, that would’ve done it. But what were you saying _exactly._ ’

‘I simply asked him to discontinue playing rugby. I explained to him that it was too dangerous, and I wouldn’t stand to see him hurt. I do not understand why that would anger an omega.’

‘Only you also said that he was ‘too delicate’ to play a sport he loves.’ Shouted Mrs. Hudson while throwing an old fingernail experiment into the bin.

‘You said it like that? Not good, Sherlock. Christ, he’s had to have been playing the game for years. He’s a grown man; he’s old enough to know what he can and can’t do.’

‘John is not a grown man; he is fifteen years old, and is a student at my school. And also, why can’t I tell him that? He’s an omega; they love to be told what to do.’

‘He’s fifteen? What a shame you have to wait. But you should be using this time to court him, not piss him off with your derogatory shit.’

‘It’s not derogatory, Graham. I love him, I simply want him to be safe at all times.’ He sounded petulant, but he didn’t care, he was right.

‘Greg, and well, think of it this way; how would you feel if someone told you that you couldn’t be a detective because you’re an alpha? You’re an alpha and therefore you’re too aggressive and unable to think without instincts clouding your judgement to even consider doing this line of work. How would you respond to that?’ Lestrade explained as though he was speaking to a young child.

‘But he is an omega. Their gender is not built for strength; he would not be able to handle the alphas on the field.He is simply not made for the game. I am open to his playing of other sports, provided they are less violent than this one.’  Why are they being so idiotic? He’s doing this for his omega.

‘Sherlock, I never thought you cared about people’s genders. When did you become someone who believed in stereotypes? Mrs. Hudson asked.

‘Did you even use your deduction trick on him O–lord-genius, Protector of London?’ Lestrade finished sarcastically.

‘No I did not; I would like for my omega to tell me things for himself.’

‘Oh, that’s sweet, but if you want him to talk to you again, young man, then you should start doing it.’ Mrs. Hudson finished.

‘Fine. I’ll do it.’

Sherlock walked to John’s room in his mind palace before begging to deduce everything he had previously held back on.

_John_

_Smaller than average._

_Smells like clean linen with freshly cut grass and tea._

_Older sister: Alpha; do not get along well._

_Bruises on knuckles, angle appears to be from punches; must be idiots to mess with him._

_Deep blue eyes with flecks of light blue and turquoise._

_Scrapes on arms; primarily left; left handed; produced from fighting._

_Voice: youthful, calm, patient, light hearted; likely to roughen/deepen with age._

_Voice [while discussing rugby]: excited, relaxed [tense in moments of excitement]._

_Does not like being ordered around; resents being an omega in an alpha dominated world._

_Does not like being treated differently base on gender; likely to help those in need._

_[See more?]_

Sherlock left the room in his mind palace before taking a seat on a nearby bench. Idiot.Idiot. Idiot. He saw but he didn’t observe.

‘He finally gets it.’ Lestrade’s voice brought him from his mind and he was met with a look of triumph. ‘One more thing, Sherlock. His name is John; _not omega._ You would do well to remember it.’

Sherlock nodded solemnly; he knew what he had to do to fix his mistake

 

OoOoO

 

The nerve of that man. Things like this was why he could not stand alphas. They were always trying to tell you what to do, because being an alpha made them somehow better than everyone else.

When he had presented John had wanted to cry and scream at his biology for making him an omega. But he hadn’t had the energy to do it.

Because from the moment he presented as an omega, John had spent all his time picking fights and defending himself from alphas that tried to order him about.

When you present at thirteen years old, there’re only two things you can do when people try to tell you that you’re less of a person because of your internal organs. One, you can believe them; or two, you can beat the shit out of them.

John had chosen the second path. And being backed up by his parents, he had since refused to bow down to anyone, regardless of who or what they were.

Delicate? He would show that prancing idiot of an alpha who was delicate.

John started training for the try-outs with fervour. He knew that back in his old team, his level of fitness didn’t really matter, but here at this school, where he could actually play, he knew he needed to be up to par if he wanted to make the team.

On top of training daily, he’d also started ignoring Holmes. When he saw the man coming he’d change directions and walk away.

When he’d told his parents about the incident, both of them had supported him; and had even asked him to continue ignoring the older man.

Even Harry had come up to him and said, ‘Don’t worry about him. He’s a dick. An alphas job is to keep their omegas happy, not rule over them. He should know that you love rugby.’

Which coming from Harry, was a lot, because when their mom had asked her to chaperone John’s meetings with Professor Holmes she had thrown a fit of epic proportions and screamed that ‘Holmes would never hurt John’ and ‘he should stop being such a baby and let the poor man have him already’.

It wasn’t that he was worried about what the professor would do to him; it was that his _parents_ were worried, and they didn’t trust Mrs. Hudson one whit. She may look like the sweetest little old lady you’ve ever seen, but there was still something off about her that they could all sense.

She had only relented when Clara, who had been informed of the situation by Mrs. Watson, had called and told Harry that she’d stop talking to her if she didn’t help John.

Though she’d said yes, she was still bitter about having to attend and kept making snide remarks about John when they were out of earshot of their parents.

He was already over having an alpha in his life.

Though he knew he needed to spend time with the alpha soon if he didn’t want him to go feral, he still knew he couldn’t let the man order him about like he tried to previously.

John decided that he’d still train everyday and get onto the rugby team; if only just to spite the professor.

 

OoOoO

 

The day of the try-outs. He could see John clearly from where he was standing beneath a tree, but this meant he could also see alpha students watching John. _His John._

He wanted to tear them apart. Alphas and beta alike were on the field, _touching John._ Their scents were mingling with his and Sherlock’s was long gone from the young man from days past. Their hands were on his shoulders and clapping him on the back occasionally. When a beta smacked him on the arse, Sherlock growled so loudly he attracted the attention of the students sitting in the stands nearby.

John looked delectable in his shorts. His hair was all mussed and he was smiling and laughing, something he had never been able to get him to do. His smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Sherlock had made sure John had seen him on the outskirts of the field. He’d looked thrown off and wary, as though he was worried Sherlock might try to physically stop him from playing. But when the man did nothing John turned around and focused on the game once more.

After the try-outs finished, the new team members were announced. John was among the names that were called aloud and now he and his friends were planning a celebration. The infuriating alpha from before was still there as well.

As everyone was leaving the field, Sherlock walked towards John and said, ‘A word, Mr. Watson.’

John looked at his friends and nodded that they should go ahead without him and walked towards Sherlock.

It felt like a huge boulder of ice slid from his heart as he saw John walking towards him.

‘Yes, Professor?’His voice was till decidedly frosty, but Sherlock knew he would soon fix it.

‘I wanted to apologise to you, John. I’ve come to realise that it was wrong of me to say that you should stop playing rugby because of your gender. I would also like to apologise for saying that omegas are ‘delicate’. It is a massive stereotype and I am sorry for endorsing it. My intentions were only for your safety, but I understand now that I have gone about that conversation incorrectly. I should have seen your feelings for the sport, but I held myself back from seeing what was obvious. I hope you will forgive me. You’re not just an omega; you’re John Watson, and an excellent rugby player.’

John’s face had softened throughout the alpha’s apology.

John nodded at the end of the speech and said, ‘I’ll meet you on Monday; and we’ll talk about which days to meet on outside school.’With that he marched off, joining his friends.

Smiling to himself, Sherlock left.

 

OoOoO

 

It had been a great day. First he’d made the rugby team and then his new mates had taken him to a welcome party.

After the party finally ended, around 10pm, he started to walk home in the dark. As he was walking round a corner he saw the road blocked off with police tape. He’d have to wait for the scene to be clear; there was no way he’d be taking the alleyways in London this late at night.

Looking around, he saw a familiar head of hair. Curiosity got better of him and he walked closer to the edge of the crime scene tape.

It was Professor Holmes, except he looked nothing like he normally did at school. He wore a grey wool coat and a blue scarf on his neck; his curls bounced about as he hopped around the crime scene.

He took in the wild scene and was startled when he saw the professor look directly at him.

Something akin to panic crossed the man’s face and he bounded over to where John stood.

‘Are you alright? Why are you here so late? Shouldn’t you be at home?’ he asked a in a rush.

‘I was just walking home and then I saw you here.’he said in a dazed voice. Why was Professor Holmes here? Was he a suspect?‘Did you kill someone?’

He gave John an amused look, ‘Why would you think that?’

‘You’re at a crime scene.’

‘I’m a  _consulting_  detective.’

‘ _Consulting detective_?’

‘Only one in the world. I invented the job. Now come with me. Can’t be leaving you here for me to worry; I need to concentrate on the case.’

Sherlock whirled around and his coat swished behind him; and John, curious, followed.

By the time he reached the professor, the man was talking to a silver-haired man about a dead body.

‘It’s obvious that this is not a suicide,Lestrade. Someone pushed her and tried to cover it up.’

He looked up when John joined them and gave him a small smile. The silver-haired police officer looked at him and did a double take.

‘Hey, get out of here; civilians aren’t allowed on the scene.’

John had started to leave when professor’s voice rang out.

‘DI Lestrade, meet John. John, there’s no need to leave, you’re with me.’ Lestrade was staring at John and Sherlock with a smile on his face. ‘Lestrade, concentrate on the case. If you try hard enough you might be able to find a clue.’ He trailed off before launching into a rampant speech.

What followed was so amazing that all John could do was gape at Professor Holmes and wonder how he did it.

‘That’s brilliant.’ John breathed, but before he could do more or ask how it was done, a man started running away from the crowd, obviously the obsessed neighbour Sherlock had been talking about.

Sherlock started chasing the man.

And afraid to be left behind at a crime scene, John started following.

He soon caught up to the detective who was now climbing and leaping over a wire fence with ease. John quickly followed and soon they were both running neck to neck. Oh god, was the murderer also a marathoner.

But as soon as he saw the man slow down from exhaustion, John tackled, bringing the man down.

Sherlock reached him seconds later and took out a pair of handcuffs before sitting on the man’s back and locking them on his wrists.

John got up and looked at the older man. They were both panting, but he looked back at John with an amused expression.

And then both of them started giggling like schoolgirls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](http://lieblingwrites.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
